cityoflosthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire: the Requiem
"Ah, come now. I look like an angel, but I'm not. The old rules of nature encompass many creatures like me. We're beautiful like the diamond-backed snake, or the striped tiger, yet we're merciless killers." - Lestat - Interview by a Vampire by Anne Rice Overview Birlingfax county is home of many who walk only in the night. The areas kindred mostly enhabit the city of Lost Haven itself but the entire county is the Princes Domain as the city itself is to small to be worthy of him. The Kindred live their lives night by night here the threat of the Belials Brood being a large source of concern in the city to the distaste of the Lancea Sanctum. Also being such a small city territory is highly disputed and to hunt without the kill is more heavily emphasised. New Faces generally aren't welcome for this reason. Vampires go missing here and no one knows where some believe it's the older residents keeping the population down, others say it's the Brood capturing kindred for demonic purposes, rumor even flies of the Princes appatite for kindred blood. V:tR in Lost Haven sets the theme of struggle, survival and fear with the usual touches of politics and intrigue. The city has a atmosphere of unsurity for the kindred who call it home. Welcome to the Dance So you're in Lost Haven, you think because it's a small city that there won't be many others around. Think again newbie. The cities got to many kicking around as is but as long as you ain't a threat the prince ain't going to turn you away. Assuming you ain't one of those demon worshipping cock suckers or some ass hole with thoughts of moving into the city and trying to lord over any one else you should be fine. The demon worshipping cock suckers I mentioned? Have you been living under a rock kid? Jeeze...where to begin. All right you know how we like to keep what we are secret from all the cattle out there? Not that there's many to go around in this city but still you know what I mean. Well they don't exactly keep to secrets and they enjoy nothing more than to munch on food and then leave a big mess for the rest of us to clean up after them. You being so young and new to this big dance some of us like to call the requiem others like to just call it getting by and surviving, and might find the idea of showing off those new powers you got from whatever bastard might have embraced you, but you know a tonne of shit will come down on your head if you do. The prince might be nice enough to let you stay, and the other elders might tolerate you just now, but if you pull that shit all of them will come down on your fucking head, not only that you spark the interest in other things out there, human hunters. And no not your Van Hellsing long coat crossbow wielding lone rangers. Those mother fuckers hunt in packs, and for a while we've kept under the radar here so we don't need newbs bringing them around. You don't do that we'll be fine at least. Now you're nodding your head and shit as if you already know all of this, and that's good but the other thing you need to watch for around here is the fucking politics. You got you're Vickies all brooding coz the Prince might be one of them but he doesn't act like it half the time. You got your bible thumpers bearing the brunt of the earlier mentioned fuck ups and also keep a leash on the Hag worshipping pagan types. Fuck knows what those Dracula worshipping dudes are up to but best to keep your nose out of it. And Carthians like me, well we're just happy we have a foothold bigger than some in this fucking place. What about people who don't buy into the politics? Well there's more than you'd think and it's not a bad place to start but you'll get pulled in eventually, trust me. The time for the old man in charge are drawing to an end and when he decides to take the long sleep or some other bastard knocks him off his throne then the shit will go wild. That's about all I've got to say on Lost Havenand you'll do well to head the warnings and take the advice. I'll be around if you need me just ask around for Trey people generally know where to find me. Trevor “Trey” Donnely – Daeva and Orator of the Carthian Movement, and unofficial City Harpy. Covenants Vampire Society is quite political and composed of factions that have differing points of views on how to live out their unlife. As a result these different covenants form the backbone of the politicing going on within the city with some having long or short term alliances while others have nothing but resent for each other. Some kindred do not conform to any one covenant either due to rejection or due to enjoying their own freedom or as much as they really get in society.Other groups work outside the main body of covenants such as the Belials Brood. The Invictus The Invictus within the city of Lost Haven are the covenant that currently holds the most influence and power. It's members have fingers in many of the cities social and political pies and as a result many of it's elder members are able to provide great favours and pull a great many strings to get what they want. The Cities Prince Richard Grey is a member of the Invictus, infact he's the oldest and most powerful of the covenants inner circle giving him an exceptional degree of influence. Lancea Sanctum The Lancea Sanctum within Lost Haven still holds it's old world ties to The Invictus they are also the covenant that takes the fight against the cities Belial Brood the most seriously and directly. As a result the Lancea Sanctum has seen an increase of new recruits in the recent decades for this very reason. Due to this increase of power and influence however the power and influence of their biggest rivals the Circle of Crone has dwindled significantly. The Carthian Movement The Carthians in the city are quite well grouped the city having been under the thumb of the Invictus for to long many new kindred are quickly recruited into it's ranks to fight the good fight. As a result the managed to wrestle a domain of their own from the clutches of the cities elders first physically then politically in the cities court when their acts where pulled into question. This Domain is within the cities northern district where their more youthful members can easily blend into the high population of students. The Ordo Dracul In all honesty none of the other covenants know for sure how large or influential the Ordo Dracul is within Lost Haven. If they did they would be very surprised and in some cases may also be performing purges amongst their membership. The Dragons are secretive and rarely allow their alegiance to be known outside of their own circles. Many play stupid and take the role of the Unaligned while others have managed to secret themselves amongst the other covenants. Circle of the Crone The main body of the Circle of the Crone don't even reside in the city proper. They keep their activities restricted primarily to the town of Willows Ridge where they can avoid the scrutiny and persecution of the Lancea Sanctum.Despite this members of the Circle do not keep their alegiance hidden while at court and revel somewhat in the fact that they are welcome at such occasions. However the covenant is little more than a glorified coterie within the area. The Unaligned The Unaligned within the city are surprisingly high in numbers, some try and keep out of the politics for as long as possible, others find that being unaligned has some perks as the other covenants try and recruit them for their coz or use them as neutral parties in negotiations and discussions held outside of the monthly court meetings. As a result a few kindred can actually find a decent living here if they make the right friends and there are a few in the city who have done so for few decades now withing insident. Clans In Lost Haven clan means very little to the kindred who live within with one exception. The Nosferatu. In fact how important one considers clan bonds to be is entirely up to individual kindred. Ventrue respect parentage and as a result members of that clan tend to show more respect to sires, grandsires, childer, gran childer and to an extent siblings. Clan gangrel regularly form pack bonds with others of their clan. Daeva and Mekhet don't seem to show any particular interest in regard to clan. As mentioned clan Nosferatu hold the most esteem for clan bonds as a majority of clan live together within their underground Warren. Saying this the clans do all have their Primogen, Whips and Prisci who obtain their titles either due to age, their ability to gather members of the clan if need be or serves an a poster child for the clan as is the case of the Whip. Locations of Note The Warrens The Sunset Club House Island The Church of Saint Paul Coteries of Note While Kindred tend to be solitary creatures a few do find the urge or the advantage of grouping together into what the kindred refer to as Coteries. The following list is a few notable coteries within the city. Hannibals Army Faces of Note The following are links to pages that reveal Player Characters and Non Player Characters within the City of Lost Haven. Quick Nav Home Mortal Mage Vampire Werewolf Hunter Changling Category:Home Category:VtR